Legends Never Die
by LaFolleLongue
Summary: HPEC - Après la bataille finale, Dumbledore tue Harry pour s'attribuer tous les mérites. Il n'aurait jamais cru que grâce à lui, ce dernier aurait pu rencontrer son âme-sœur. Et pourtant, c'est arrivé !


**Auteure :** **LaFolleLongue**

 **Genre :** Rien n'est encore sûr. Plus tard, il y aura beaucoup de Romance, mais pas pour l'instant.

 **Couple :** **HPEC (Harry Potter/Edward Cullen) Il s'agit d'un SLASH, un YAOI, donc si les relations homosexuelles vous dérangent, ne lisez pas.**

 **Rating K :** Mais risque de monter en grade dans l'avenir je pense. J'hésite encore entre Shonen Ai et Yaoi.

 **Disclaimer :** **J. K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer**

Ceci est une réponse au _**Défi 13**_ de **Eden2356**. Je mettrai le lien sur mon profil.

 **BASHING DUMBLEDORE DANS CE CHAPITRE**

* * *

 **LEGENDS NEVER DIE**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

La bataille faisait rage. Des sorts de toutes les couleurs surgissaient de nulle part, touchant parfois des victimes innocentes, qui s'écroulaient inertes, directement sur le sol. La pluie tombait en rafale, faisant embrumer ses yeux, déjà peu éclaircie à cause de ses verres brisés et pas du tout adaptés à sa vision.

Droite, gauche. Il ne distinguait plus aucun de ses ennemis. Noir, Blanc, plus personne ne possédait de camp.

Ils étaient tous des humains tentant de se défendre pour ressortir vivant de cet enfer sur terre. Dans le brouillard, personne ne pouvait voir qui que ce soit, si ce n'est que des formes semi-distinctes, se mouvant inlassablement. Seules les formules des sorts, ainsi que le bruit de masses tombantes se faisaient entendre. Tantôt des pleurs, tantôt des cris, plus personne ne se contrôlait selon leur volonté. Il n'y avait plus que leur instinct de survie qui contrôlait leurs actes.

Puis soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Le ciel s'éclaircit, la marque des ténèbres s'évapora progressivement et la pluie cessa de tomber, laissant place à une douce brise.

Tous cessèrent de bouger pour regarder l'endroit où devait se trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres. À la place, il ne restait plus que des bouts de vêtements noirs, consumés par des flammes.

En face du tas de cendre, se tenait Harry, agenouillé sur le sol et haletant difficilement.

Sa chaleur corporelle était montée d'un cran sans savoir pourquoi. Il luttait pour respirer. Sa vision se brouillait à cause du manque d'oxygène et de sa température grimpante il perdait toute lucidité. Quelque chose le gênait à l'arrière de sa gorge, comme si quelque chose y était resté coincé et essayait de ressortir. Il essaya de le cracher, en vain. De l'air, il avait besoin d'air. N'en pouvant plus, il finit par sombrer dans les ténèbres.

« **HARRY !** »

Immédiatement, plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent vers le survivant.

Au loin, un vieil homme aux yeux brillant regardait la scène avec un regard satisfait. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

 **FLASH BACK** \- _Quelques jours avant la bataille finale._

« **Vous m'avez appelé Professeur ?** demanda doucement le jeune Potter, en entrant dans le bureau.

— **En effet, prends un siège Harry.** Ce dernier n'hésita pas avant de s'asseoir. **Un bonbon au citron ?** Interrogea Dumbledore avec des yeux plus pétillants que d'habitude. Suite au hochement de tête négatif de son protégé, il soupira avant de le manger : **J'ai un présent pour toi Harry,** il sortit un collier en argent d'un tiroir avant de le tendre vers le plus jeune.

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Harry était confus, il s'était inquiété d'être convoqué par Dumbledore, et voilà qu'il lui donnait un collier…

— **C'est un Portoloin** , répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. **Si quoi que ce soit de grave arrive durant la Bataille, tu seras immédiatement envoyé à l'endroit auquel tu penses. Mais attention, tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'en situation d'extrême urgence** !

— **Merci mais je ne l'utiliserai pas Professeur… Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner qui que ce soit dans cette Bataille.** Dit le jeune homme, de plus en plus surpris par l'attitude du plus vieux.

— **C'est ton choix, Harry. À toi de voir et de décider si oui ou non tu l'utiliseras… Mais s'il te plaît, porte-le au moins au cas où tu changerais d'avis.**

— **Cela ne risque pas d'arriver, mais si ça peut vous assurer...** , il mit le collier qui se mit à briller d'une couleur pourpre pendant quelques secondes **. Je dois y aller Professeur. Merci encore pour le collier !** S'exclama-t-il avant de partir, ratant le sourire dérangé de Dumby.

— **Tout se passe comme prévu. Il ne pensera jamais que ce collier est en fait un** **Blutegel** *. **J'ai bien fait de tomber sur ces créatures lors de ma dernière expédition près du lac. C'est fou ce qu'ils sont nombreux en cette saison ! Maintenant cette bestiole va petit à petit aspirer son essence magique, le faisant mourir à petit feu…** » Il termina son discours dans un rire diabolique, mais il ne put s'amuser davantage puisqu'il finit par s'étouffer avec son bonbon au citron.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Lorsque les personnes arrivèrent finalement près de ce qu'ils pensaient être le corps du survivant, ils ne retrouvèrent plus que des cendres, qui se dispersaient lentement à cause du vent. La nouvelle allait grandement attrister le monde des sorciers, car le survivant... n'avait pas survécu cette fois-ci.

 _à suivre…_

* * *

*Les **Blutegels** sont des créatures magiques semblables aux sangsues pouvant changer de forme à volonté. Sauf qu'au lieu d'aspirer le sang, elles aspirent la magie des sorciers. Un seul est suffisant pour rendre un sorcier normal Cracmol en moins d'une semaine. Plus le sorcier est puissant, plus cela prendra du temps à le vider totalement de sa magie.

 _Plus de détail, dans les chapitres à venir._

* * *

 **NDA :** Bon, bon, bon... Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Je dois dire que ce défi m'a grandement inspiré, pour me donner la motivation d'écrire ! Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce prologue. Les vrais choses devraient commencer dans les chapitres à venir ! Je ne sais pas quel sera mon rythme de publication, je vous préviens, je suis très lente. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. ~


End file.
